Name is still pending
by S-techno
Summary: Normally people would return the feelings of love, but Kate however does the opposite making a certain anthro bunny angry. I don't currently have a name so tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

A grey wolf was sweating nervously he asked his crush to the moonlight howl, he holds a flower for her waiting patiently for her out side the alfa den. His crush was Kate daughter of the pack leaders Winston and Eve, she came out of the den to Humphrey she looked beautiful than anything he's ever seen. He cleared his throat as she walked down."You looked great Kate." Humphrey said."Why thank you." Kate said. Humphrey remembered the flower he got her

"Here I got this for you." Humphrey said as he put the flower in her hair. She blushes a little then they start to walk to their howling spot, Humphrey starts first then Kate joins in their howls matching each others they continue for a few minutes, their howls sounded like a lullaby a mother would sing to her child as they try to put them to sleep, then they stop Humphrey looked into Kate's eyes and she looked into his, Humphrey's courage was building up till the point where he could tell her his feelings for her

"Kate, ever since I laid eyes on you I had a crush on you then it turned into love your everything to me Kate, your my world and I love you." Humphrey said pouring his feelings into his words. Then what Kate said both surprised him and broke his heart."I'm sorry Humphrey but I don't feel that way towards you, but we can still be friends." Kate said as Humphrey's frail little heart broke into pieces second by second. Kate kissed Humphrey then went home, Humphrey just stood there the years not telling her how he felt, how his friends say he shouldn't date her because she's an alfa and when he gets the chance she shatters his heart, Humphrey walked sadly back to his den then collapsed onto the floor into a ball position then cried himself to sleep."I just wanted her to love me." Humphrey said. Although unaware to Humphrey he will get what he wanted, a anthro bunny with a helmet that covered his entire head and face with black boots dark brown and black jacket hood pants and black gloves floating above his den watched him as he cried himself to sleep like a baby, the bunny's hand turned into a fist then he floated to the alfa den where he went through the wall and floated to where Winston Eve Kate and Lilly were sleeping, he stared at Kate with furious eyes

"Those years he loved you and you stomped on his heart like some piece of chewing gum, he gave you all of his attention and everything you could ever want and all those things you wanted caused him alot of pain, he worked so hard and this is what he gets from you? Tenías todo su amor a su atención lo menos que podían hacer ellos era muchas ganas de volver en lugar de ser tímido, pero en cambio le acaba de romper su corazón me va a asegurarse de que obtiene lo que se merece(You had all of his love his attention the least you could do was reurn them instead of being shy, but instead you just broke his heart I am gonna make sure he gets what he deserves) The anthro bunny said as he walked out of the den. Eve felt shivers up her spine and woke up, she saw a glimpse of the anthro bunny child as he faded into mist and then blown away, Eve went out side and Winston saw this

"Eve whats wrong?" Winston said tiredly. Eve was looking around and said."I thought I saw him." Eve said

"Saw who Aiden? is he doing another experiment with fur again, because if he is were gonna have another-." "No I thought I saw him Slash." Eve said. Winston eyes were wide open

"Are you sure?" Winston said."I'm not sure I was probably just tired." Eve said

"But you know that it couldn't have been him, I mean after the incident I don't think anyone could've seen him again." Winston said."Unless he's some how come back." Eve said remembering the incident. That's a day she doesn't want to remember

"The kid was just 6." Eve said."Come on let's go to bed." Winston said trying to not think about the subject she was getting to. Eve went inside of the den then looked back out side she sighed and went back inside, outside the den the anthro bunny looked at them."alfa wolves." The anthro bunny said as he faded away again

A/N Hey guys well tell me what you think about this


	2. Chapter 2

It's day time now, Humphrey has bags under his eyes they were red from crying and tears were leaking out of his eyes so, he walked to were his friends were they were laughing at a joke they stopped when they saw Humphrey he looked terrable."Whoa Humphrey what happened to you man?" Salty asked seeing how Humphrey looks. He just stood there

"Humphrey?" Salty said."Maybe it's some weird potion from Aiden." Shakey said

"Oh hey! how did your date with Kate go?" Salty asked. Humphrey burst into tears crying onto the floor wailing."I think that's a no." Shakey said. They looked down at Humphrey Salty kneeled down and asked."What happend last night?" Salty asked."She she she doesn't l l love me!" Humphrey cried out as he cried even harder. The Omega's looked at each other with sad faces Humphrey grabbed a squirrel and blew his nose into it, then he cleaned it then gave it food

"You w were r r right." Humphrey cried."I just wanted her to love me." Humphrey said starting to calm down

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Salty said."I should've listened to you guys." Humphrey said sniffling

"Well cheer up you'll find someone else." Salty said."I'm never gonna find someone like her." Humphrey said getting up and walking away. Slash was watching this as he assembled from the mist."You've done so much for me years ago Humphrey, I'm gonna return the favor." Slash said

A few feet away Kate was chatting with the girls

"So Kate I heard you were on that date with the pathetic coyote." A alfa girl said."Oh yeah it was the worst I've had." Kate lied

"So I heard he cried like a baby all night." Another said."He did?" Kate asked shocked

"Yup you did it Kate your one of us now." Kate said. Most of these girls were blonds, they were heart breakers gettig guys with with frail hearts and breaking them. Their leader was Brittany suddenly everything was getting dark the ground shaking, and then it's started raining a little

"Oh great it's raining!" Brittany said."I'm getting out of here." Brittany said she started to leave. Then Slash assembled himself but not as a anthro bunny, but as a wolf with rage colored fur and blue sapphire eyes. Brittany stopped and admired how Slash looked."9I've never seen a guy like you around here before." Brittany said in a flirtatious tone. Slash looked at Brittany with bored and (Are you serious) look, then Britany was thrown into the girls knocking them down then Slash walked past Kate and said."Yo voy a mostrar sus miedos y ver cómo te gusta (I'm gonna show you your fears and see how you like it)" Then he opened his mouth and mist surrounded them. They fell to the ground but you could hear them mumbling something, but you can tell it was out of fear Slash then looked back to Kate and then disassembled himself into mist, then picked her up then spin her around till she was covered in it. Then it blew up and Kate was no where to be seen

In a room with a blinking light bulb

Kate woke up to see she was in some kind of room, it had tiled floors and mirror the light was blinking then it stayed on. She saw there was a door and walked to it trying to open it."Come on." Kate said as she tried to open the door. It didn't budge so it was locked, Kate tried to find another way out she looked at the mirror and saw she still had the flower Humphrey gave her, then suddenly a human burst through the mirror but this human had weird objects sticking out of his shoulders, and his head was down but she could hear moaning."Heart breaker." It moaned. Then more of them broke through the walls and the door, they surrounded Kate moaning heart breaker as they came closer Kate closed her eyes and covered her head in her arms as they came closer, she heard they stopped she looked up and saw she was back in the pack but then she saw something that surprised her. She was looking at herself! and Humphrey was with her she looked the same way she did at the moonlight howl

"I'm sorry Humphrey but I don't feel the same way, but we can still be friends." Kate said. Kate backed away then she bumped into something or someone, she jumped back and got into a defensive position she saw it was Slash

"Who are you?" Kate said. Slash stared at Kate then looked back to the event of moonlight howl."Usually the guy gets the girl when he asks her out and this happens." Slash said

"But you just stomped on his heart and didn't even give a care, all because you wanted to fit in with the popular girls." Slash said. Kate looked at where Slash's gaze is and saw she was in Humphrey's den, she saw him crying then it changed to where Humphrey was with his friends, then it showed the time Kate wanted to some berries from a place where you have to climb a mountain just to get them. She heard they tasted good and wanted to try them out, Humphrey got them for her but on the way back he was injured he was now in the alfa den Eve started healing him. Then Kate walked up to him."Hey Humphrey the berries were great thanks for getting them." Kate said."No problem what are friends for?" Humphrey said trying to smile and struggling to keep his head up. Kate kissed him on the check making Humphrey smile, to him the pain was worth it Kate watched at this memory she shed tears

"He would do anything, just to make you happy." Slash said. Kate was now feeling sad from what she did to Humphrey."I'm sorry." Kate said. Slash looked at her

"Sorry?" Slash said."Your sorry? you could've just told him you loved him back, you love him Kate and you broke his heart just because you wanted to fit in, he loved you with all his heart now it's practically broken." Slash said showing Humphrey crying. Then a porcupine came up and shot a needle onto Humphrey's nose

"I I I'm sorry, I didn't mean for him to be like this." Kate said."You broke his heart just to gain popularity!" Slash said. His voice boomed as a large wave of wind blew against Kate and throwing her into a rock making a large dent in it. Kate fell to the ground and Slash appeared in front of her he looked down at her then said."If you just told him you love him, then things would've been the way you wanted to be. You were lucky blond now your gonna have to win his heart back before she wins it." Slash said as she faded into darkness."Kate? Kate!" A voice said. Kate recognised the voice as her mothers, she slowly woke up

"Oh Kate what happened to you?" Eve said checking on her daughter."I'm fine mom." Kate said. She noticed the girls in the back rocking back and forth

"Mom what happened to them?" Kate asked. Eve saw she was pointing to the girls."I don't know Kate they were like that when Humphrey found you." Eve said

"Humphrey brought us here?" Kate asked in surprise seeing as how she broke his heart."Yes he was very worried for you, he brough you here first then told us about them." Eve said. Kate looked out the den and saw it was Slash staring back at her, Brittany looked and said."No no no it's him stay away stay away!" She started crying while rocking back and forth faster.'Who is he?" Kate thought looking back at the entrance of the den. Slash wasn't there."Who was he?"


End file.
